


Rouge Carmin

by Samantha_Black



Series: Dans la famille Connelly-Flint [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bully Marcus, Durant Poudlard
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Cormac McLaggen, malgré sa maison, n'était pas le genre de personne à chercher les ennuis inutilement, surtout face à un septième année qu'il savait meilleur que lui en sortilèges. C'était bien la seule matière dans laquelle Marcus n'avait jamais eu de problèmes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Rouge Carmin" est un OS que j'ai écrit dans le cadre du concours "Couloirs, Escaliers et Corridors" organisé par popobo sur le forum HPF.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.
> 
> Un grand merci à ma bêta-reader Rafi57

Ce jour-là, malgré l'ombre de Sirius Black planant sur Poudlard, et plus particulièrement sur Harry Potter, rien de bien significatif ne s'était produit dans l'école de sorcellerie. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et les oiseaux habitant le parc gazouillaient, heureux que la pluie et les nuages aient enfin laissé la place au beau temps.  
  
Ainsi, rien ne laissait présager qu'un quelconque événement puisse venir gâcher la tranquillité du château.  
  
C'était pourtant sans compter sur Marcus Flint. Le Serpentard de presque dix-neuf ans était connu pour ses crises de colère et ses mauvais coups. Personne n'aurait, par conséquent, osé le provoquer de peur de recevoir ses foudres.  
  
Cormac McLaggen, malgré sa maison, n'était pas le genre de personne à chercher les ennuis inutilement, surtout face à un septième année qu'il savait meilleur que lui en sortilèges. C'était bien la seule matière dans laquelle Marcus n'avait jamais eu de problèmes. Toutefois, ce que Cormac ne savait pas, c'était que Marcus cherchait à le coincer seul dans un couloir depuis près d'une semaine. Le jeune garçon ne se souvenait certainement pas des paroles qui l'avaient amené à être pris pour cible par le Serpentard. Pourtant, une semaine plus tôt, le Gryffondor avait eu la mauvaise idée d'insulter la préfète-en-chef de Serpentard alors que Marcus passait non loin.  
  
Préfète-en-chef qui était aussi, depuis quelques semaines, la petite amie du septième année. Marcus avait pris l'insulte adressée à Avalon comme un affront qu'il se devait de réparer, et était depuis en quête du moment propice pour s'en prendre à Cormac.  
  
Le jeune homme sut lorsqu'il croisa le Gryffondor qui quittait ses amis pour aller s'entraîner au Quidditch qu'il tenait sa chance. Dans un premier temps, il décida de le suivre à une distance raisonnable. Rien ne servait d'éveiller les soupçons de sa future victime. Les couloirs dans lesquels ils se trouvaient étaient très fréquentés en temps normal, et Marcus ne voulait surtout pas être dérangé pendant son méfait.  
  
Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Inconscient du piège qui se resserrait autour de lui, Cormac se dirigea vers un couloir désert la plupart du temps, et surtout durant les heures de cours. Le corridor était plongé dans une semi-pénombre et seuls quelques tableaux, pour la plupart vides, étaient accrochés au mur.  
  
Marcus esquissa un sourire mauvais tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette dans la direction de Cormac et lui lançait le maléfice du saucisson. Le jeune garçon s'arrêta net dans sa course, bras collés le long du corps.  
  
D'un pas lent et presque théâtral, Marcus se plaça face à lui, dévoilant son visage sans peur. La leçon qu'allait subir McLaggen ne servirait que s'il savait qui lui infligeait.  
  
— Salut McLaggen ! lança-t-il avant de récupérer la baguette du sorcier.  
  
Le Serpentard la caressa du bout des doigts en faisant mine de l'examiner avec attention. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant les yeux agrandis par la peur du Gryffondor.  
  
— T'en fais pas… Je te la casserai pas, dit-il avant de la lancer à l'autre bout du couloir.  
  
Marcus regarda le quatrième année de haut en bas. L'adolescent transpirait la peur. Parfait !  
  
— Alors… Un petit phénix m'a dit que tu trouvais qu'Avalon Connelly avait une bouche qui serait mieux autour de ta queue plutôt qu'à parler…  
  
Marcus se tut quelques secondes. Il savait parfaitement que cela donnait un effet dramatique à ses menaces et entraînait chez sa victime une poussée de terreur.  
  
— Voyons ça, alors… _Finite Incantatem_ !  
  
Le sort permit à Cormac de se mouvoir à nouveau, avant que Marcus ne lui ôte la capacité d'émettre le moindre son à l'aide du sortilège « _Silencio_ ».  
  
—Déshabille-toi ! ordonna-t-il, la baguette toujours pointée sur Cormac. Dés-ha-bille-toi ! insista-t-il en constatant qu'il ne bougeait pas.  
  
Hésitant, le Gryffondor retira sa robe de sorcier.  
  
— Vas-y !  
  
Les mains de Cormac tremblaient alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise. Cette dernière alla retrouver la robe de sorcier par terre.  
  
— Le pantalon maintenant, déclara Marcus en le désignant avec sa baguette. Allons, Cormac ! Si tu veux que Connelly utilise sa si jolie bouche sur toi, il va bien falloir que tu fasses tomber le pantalon, se moqua-t-il. Maintenant !  
  
Sa voix était dure et n'admettait aucune réplique. Cormac descendit son pantalon et Marcus ne put retenir un éclat de rire en voyant son caleçon, sur lequel étaient imprimés des ours en peluche.  
  
— C'est ta maman qui te l'a acheté, McLaggen ? questionna-t-il, railleur. Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Le caleçon aussi ! Et oui, mon gars ! Comment tu veux qu'elle te suce, sinon ?  
  
Marcus sourit de plus bel en voyant les joues du Gryffondor devenir rouge d'embarras.  
  
— J'attends, McLaggen ! insista Marcus. A moins que tu préfères que de jolis petits furoncles te poussent sur le visage ? Non ? Très bien.  
  
Marcus ouvrit la bouche pour lancer le sortilège lorsque Cormac se décida à baisser son caleçon.  
  
— Tu vois que c'était pas si dur que ça, plaisanta-t-il.  
  
Les mains cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait son sexe, le quatrième année avait l'air encore plus ridicule qu'à l'accoutumée. Son visage était désormais rouge carmin et aurait sans doute pu concurrencer Percy Weasley dans ses mauvais jours.  
  
— Parfait ! _Incendio_ ! lança-t-il en visant la pile de linge.  
  
Cormac ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais aucun son n'en sortit.  
  
— Maintenant, on va jouer à un petit jeu toi et moi, dit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers le Gryffondor. A ton avis, combien de temps un être humain peut-il rester la tête en bas ? _Levicorpus_ !  
  
Cormac se retrouva tiré par la cheville et eut du mal à maintenir ses mains en place tandis que Marcus le dirigeait vers le mur. La tête en bas, le pauvre garçon sentait ses joues le brûler sous l'humiliation qu'il subissait.  
  
— Bien installé ? demanda Marcus.  
  
Cormac secoua la tête vigoureusement bien qu'il sache que cela n'attendrirait certainement pas le Serpentard.  
  
— C'est dommage car tu vas de rester ici un moment, rétorqua-t-il.  
  
Le jeune homme jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre.  
  
— Il est exactement treize heures quinze, et comme tu sais ce couloir n'est en général pas très fréquenté pendant les cours. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce que tu risques si tu me balances ?  
  
Cormac secoua la tête, visiblement paniqué.  
  
— Bien ! Maintenant, tu sauras que Connelly est hors de portée ! Que ça te serve de leçon ! lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner.


End file.
